The Jacob and Renesmee Story
by ladyrosario
Summary: A thousand years-like ten years are gone. simply and possible. but life continues. 28 years old Jacob Black and now 10 years old Renesmee Cullen, who looks her mother's age, have a story too. Note: The chapters may look short, however they are constantly edited. Not a new chapter at each edit.


1. ADJUSTING

Indeed, the years have passed so fast. Not really a thousand years, but only 10. It's beautiful to live 10 human lives, to grow, to age, it's just beautiful. Seven of them were like this for her too, but she's got to be Bella's human age already. Renesmee. I never really thought how familiar would sound to me.

Seven years. Only that has passed. And Renesmee grew so much. She's more like her mother now. She looks like her mother now. Bella. I still remember this name which was often the reason I was waking up in the morning. I really loved this name once. Bella knew already that someone like her wasn't for me. I would have kept her safe from any danger but she didn't liked to be safe. She loved adrenaline and she still does. While I'm with Nessie, she keeps jumping here and there, this tree and that tree. It's still beautiful to watch her. She has the same beauty, except her eyes, which are gone now and changed to amber eyes. Now I hate that color.

But may I still love Bella too? No. It's too late.

I never discovered how much I really loved Bella back then. Only after the near-battle from 10 years ago, when nothing happened. Maybe the things could have been different if there was a really battle then? No. I would had only ran with an orphan girl who was named Vanessa Wolfe. I didn't wanted that.

No Vanessa Wolfe and probably no Nessie. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I love Renesmee and I love Carlie, thought the origin isn't my favorite. But I still don't get used to the last name. It's only me. I'm one of the shape-shifters, who were the enemies of the vampires under this name. Cullen. I think I should get used to it.

Everything remembers me about how different is today. Yesterday, which for me was 10 years ago, was a forever ago when Renesmee looked like a baby, Bella had red eyes and I had my pack. Leah and Seth left the pack. I'm all alone, but I don't feel like so. However, I know the didn't do that because they wanted to, I forced them. I had no future together with a pack because I had a future together with Nessie, no, Renesmee.

I went with the Cullens. They had to leave town. It was already... about 10 years there and the blood-suckers don't age. They left. I left too. They understand. At least that. Bella could but I don't think that it was something else than mercy and I was with her when nobody was, she had to do something nice for me. Either mercy and obligation or not... they took me.

And now we're in Alaska. More vampires. The 'cousins' or what they name them are here. Another coven to deal with, now, somehow, in a good way. The two blondes, the guys and the one who calls my Nessie 'bebe linda' are somehow ... okay! I guess. But I don't dislike them which is a good part.

I'm like a kid adjusting to a new home after letting the golden cars in the other home.

Or am I adjusted already? How can I know?

I'm letting my memories go by, and now she enters the room. This is one of the rooms in the new Cullen house. A house where I nearly leave. Thought I have my own apartment in the nearest city with its owner being Jacob Black and it it's a small one with two dormitories, kitchen, bathroom and everything. It's like a paradise for me.

Well, some people in this circle of friends still have the need to sleep. Some more, like me, some less, like her.

And she, quietly, took the chair near the couch. She still doesn't like to talk. Sad for me. She has the voice that affects me most.

Her little hand, timidly, moves, coming in my way. I understand and I raise my hand enough for her to catch it faster. She's fast, her moves are faster than some vampire's ones. It must be Edward 'cause he was the fast one.

'Jacob...' she tells me trough her power.

'Yes!' I say.

She couldn't get her thought and make an order of what she had to say and what she wants to say.

'Jacob... Jacob...' she repeats.

I know that in those moments, the best is to wait for her to make the move. She has to make it, otherwise...

She goes away.

It's interesting as she sends to me only the part that she wants. I can't catch any thought. It's interesting, but this ability doesn't make me...

Oh! I understand what she wanted to say. Sweet her. I got it. I finish my killing the couch time and simply get ready to leave, still thinking at this thing.

The door is made of glass. Perfect. I see the reflection. What I see? A 28 years old Jacob Black, who's madly in love with a half-human, half-vampire girl that's actually the daughter of the first flame of his life... but second most important thing, a 28 years old Jacob Black.

Times fades for me.

And the absolutely most important: This Jacob Black is madly in love with this half-human, half-vampire girl.


End file.
